Fox Sitters
by Mysterious Writer 16
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has to go and fight Eggman. Who gets the job of watching tiny Tails? No other than Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog. The two will learn exactly how to take care of a toddler and the problems of it. What could go wrong? It's only a two tailed fox!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND TEAM. SEGA AND ALL DOES.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was awaken from his sleep by the sound of someone climbing onto his bed and jumping at the foot of it, noisily disturbing the springs and causing his bed to squeak. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a small two year old toddler, Miles Prower, jumping on his bed. The small fox wore a cute sky blue foot-sie with a hole cut out the back end for his twin tails to pop out. He had large bright blue eyes that were filled with the curiosity of a child. The toddler laughed cutely when he saw he got the nine year old's attention. He then stopped jumping, crawled over to Sonic's face and smiled adorebly, knowing his older sibling could never really be mad at him when he did that. Sonic smiled back at him before he yawned and asked, "Hay, big guy, did you crawl out your crib again?"

The small fox scrunched up his face in concentration, looking quiet adorable as he did. Sonic chuckled a little at the sight. The little fox replied, "Yes...but I'm hungry."

Sonic laughed. The kid always seemed to be hungry. He would eat any food he left out, including his chili dogs if he wasn't careful. He ruffled his bangs as he said, "Well, if your hungry then we better get you some breakfast then. How about some cereal?"

"No," the toddler shook his head.

"Alright, what about eggs?"

"No," the young fox crossed his arms.

Knowing what he wanted Sonic sighed and said, "Tails, you can't have chilli dogs for breakfast. It isn't good for you. How about...some biscuits?"

Tails nodded as a smile snapped on his face like the sun. "Biscuts, Biscuts, Biscuts, yummy, yummy yum!" The Fox sang in his little baby voice as Sonic pulled off the covers, Sat up, and picked him up. He then carried him out the room, passing by the toddler's crib that stood against the wall beside the doorway. He shook his head.

He wondered why Sally even bought that thing! The fox always climbed out it no matter what he did. The two year old was really smart for someone his age.

Sonic carried him down the stairs and sat him in front of the tv set, turning it on and putting on a toddler's programs about shape and numbers. Tails sat memorized by the bright colours on the screen as Sonic went into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

Tails already knew how to count to twenty and most of his shapes so counted along with people on screen, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7-" He stopped to suck his thumb for a moment. At that exact second the screen changed and instead of shapes and numbers the toddler saw a fat bloated man on the screen with the city of Mobius in the background. It was Dr. Eggman, evil genius and Sonic's worst enemy. Tails had only heard about the ugly man, never once having seen him. The sight of him caused him to cry out, "Sonic! Sonic, bad fat man!"

Sonic heard the fear filled cry of his little brother and raced out the kitchen. He ran into the living room and scooped the toddler protectively into his arms as his eyes darted around the room.

"Where, Tails?" The Hedgehog asked, wondering how on earth could have Eggman found his home. He had made sure the fat bloated sick man could never find it

"This is a message for Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman laughed, getting Sonic to look at the screen. The evil man rubbed his hands as he smirked evilly, "If you do not come to fight my latest creation I will destroy Mobius with it. I am quiet sure you wouldn't want that. Hahaha!"

The screen went off.

Sonic grunted.

"Bad man..." Tails muttered as Sonic set him on the ground. He crossed his arms and wondered how was he going to go fight Eggman and watch Tails. He usually left the fox in Sally 's care, but she was away on some trip or other. His back up plan was Amy, but he had found out just yesterday that the female hedgehog had caught the flu and would not be avail to bab sit. This left him with one other...

"Come on, little bro," Sonic raced back up the stairs, putted on his shoes and gloves, and raced back down in an instant, scooped back up the toddler and started heading out the house. "Sonic wants you to meet somebody while Sonic goes fight Eggman."

"Who?" Tails looked up at him curiously.

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna sat with his back against the Master Emerald, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. His hands rested behind his head as he hummed a tiny tune. Most days he found himself like this, guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island against any who would dare steal the precious gem and use its power for their own darkness. Surprisingly, a lot of people wanted to get their sick hands on it. They almost always got away with stealing it. Knuckles would never admit it though. Knuckles opened his eyes and watched the clouds in the sky fly over him, looking so white and fluffy to the echidna.

"What's up?"

Looking down from his place on the stand he could see Shadow the Hedgehog standing there looking back at him. The echidna stood up and asked, "What are you doing here, Shadow?"

"I was passing by," the hedgehog shrugged as if it was no great importance. "So...What are you doing?"

"I'm guarding the Master Emerald," Knuckles put up a fighting stance. "You better not be here to steal it. I just got it back from Eggman."

"That's not a surprise," Shadow shrugged.

"What do you mean?!" Knuckles growled.

"Well...how do I say it.." Shadow smirked, "Eggman really doesn't have to try when he wants that thing. I mean he's stolen it about ten or eleven times and quiet easily."

"I didn't loose it that many times," knuckles crossed his arms. "I obviously lost it only three times. Besides, Eggman had tricked me-"

"Three times," Shadow shook his head, "He tricked you three times! Now I know why the faker calls you knucklehead."

Knuckles was about to launch himself off the stand to attack the hedgehog, but a sudden cheerful voice made him turn,

"Hay, Knux, how is everything? Oh, Shadow, your here too! Good that makes it better."

Knuckles watched as Sonic the Hedgehog made his way over, holding a two tailed infant in his left arm and a rather large blue diaper bag in the other. Knuckles stared at the twin tails the Fox possessed, unable to understand it. The toddler was nibbling on a apple that the speedster had purchased from the store on the way. The blue blur looked like he was in a rush.

"Hay, Knux, this is my baby brother Tails," Sonic ran up the steps and showed him the little fox, who shyly looked at the red echidna. Knuckles stared at the twin tails as he asked,

"Does he really have two tails?" He couldn't get pass that part.

Sonic nodded, "Yes, now I really need you to watch him for me. I have to go and fight Eggman and I don't have anybody else to watch him."

"He's your brother?" Knuckles scratched his head dumbly.

"He's adopted. Now, can ya?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you watch Tails for a few hours?"

"What!?" Knuckles was absolutely flabbergasted. He had never in the history of his life watched a tiny toddler. He didn't even know how to take care of one. What did the little things even eat? The surprise and shock was clearly on his face as he tried to find the right words to describe it, but couldn't.

"Come on, Knux, your the only option I got. Eggman is attacking and I can't fight and baby sit."

"But I never-"

"Please, Knuckles, just this once?" Sonic really hated begging for anything, but he was growing desperate. He had to get going. Eggman could be blowing up the block by now. Knuckles was his only option.

Knuckles knew Sonic was needed over at Mobius and what he said was true. He groaned, "Alright...all; watch him...one .hour."

"Great," Sonic breathed in relief. He looked over to Shadow, who had been quiet the whole time. "Oh, and, Shadow, can you help Knucklehead out?"

"No," Shadow said coldly.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I will let you have the green chaos emerald if you do this."

Shadow's eyes lit up, "Fine...all; help."

"Good. Well, time for you to stay with Unky Knucky, Tails." Sonic said as he tried to hand off the fox to the echidna. Tails in response burst into tears as he gripped Sonic's arms tightly and screamed in protest,

"No, no, no, not go! Not go! Stay with Sonic!"

Sonic felt really guilty as he tried to gently pry the fox from him. "Tails, it's okay. Al; be back. I promise I won't be gone long."

"I come too,"

"No, you can't it's too dangerous. I don't want Eggman to know about you. You will be safe with Knuckles till I come back."

"Sonic stay!" The baby pleaded as Sonic gently handed him off to Knuckles, who held him awkwardly as if afraid he might brake the small one in his massive fists. The toddler kicked and struggled in the echidna's grip, screaming loudly as he did. Sonic ruffled the infant's bangs before he plopped the diaper bag down and raced away.

"SONIC!" The toddler screamed. "NOOOO, COME BACK!"

Shadow walked over and asked over the loud screaming, "Now, what?"

Knuckles was about to answer when it suddenly hit him, "Wait a minute...did Sonic just call me Unky Knucky?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and slapped his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sonic and company. I just write fanfiction for fun.**

* * *

Tails's screaming went on and on, frustrating Shadow immensely as his ears began to throb painfully from the noise. He covered his ears with his hands.

"Can't you shut him up?" Shadow asked, "I really can't take this anymore!"

Knuckles tried patting him, but the infant went on screaming and calling for the blue hero. He then tried rocking him like he had seen mothers do, but it was the same results. He really didn't know what to do. His strength was useless in this category. He tried to pawn him off on Shadow.

"Here you try,"

"No way! I'm not holding it," Shadow crossed his arms stubbornly. He then resumed clutching his ears as Tails's voice raised in volume.

"SONIC! SONIC, COME BACK! SONIC!"

"Oh, just give it to me." Shadow shouted over the noise. He took the toddler from Knuckles and tried to console it, but soft words were not amongst Shadow's skills. Finally he faced Knuckles and asked, "What are we supposed to do with this thing?"

"Watch it, I guess...like I do for the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied.

"Well, in that case the kid is doomed if your watching it."

"Hay, I can watch a kid any day of the weak. No sweat!" Knuckles crossed his arms, "After all its only a two tailed fox."

"Whoa, where'd he go!?" Shadow gasped as he looked down and realized the kit was missing from his arms. Knuckles gasped as well in shock as their heads darted left and right in confusion.

A sudden baby laugh made them look upwards towards the top of the large Master Emerald. Crawling on top of it with a cute innocent smile on his face was little Tails Prower. He looked down at them before patting the large gem and giggling, "Oooooo big shiny rock!"

Knuckles completely freaked out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!? DON'T TOUCH THE MASTER EMERALD! YOU COULD SCRATCH IT!" Knuckles pretty much screamed as he ran to the big gem and tried to reach the baby fox, who was crawling around in a circle on top of it, giggling and laughing all the while.

Shadow scratched the side of his head in confusion as he pondered out loud, "How...did he get up there?"

Little Tails laughed as Knuckles tried in vain to reach the fox, who stayed just out his reach. Only Knuckles's eyes, fists and top half of his head could be seen when he jumped up into Tails's view.

"Boo!" Tails exclaimed every time Knuckles's head popped up. He clapped his hands as he sat down, thinking Knuckles was playing a game he had often played with Sonic before.

Knuckles's head popped up-

"Boo!"

Knuckle's head comes up again-

"Boo!"

Once more-

"Boo!"

"Stop booing me!" Knuckles growled. "Sheech, has Sonic already influenced this kid?"

"Boo you!" Tails laughed.

Knuckles steamed angrily.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE CATCHING BUTTERFLIES, HELP ME!" Knuckles shouted over to the black hedgehog, who had been watching the whole scene with silent mirth. Shadow sighed and walked over. He used his rocket jets to fly over the top of the gem and gasped in shock,

"What-did he SCRATCH IT?" Knuckles asked fearfully.

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "No, you fool, he's gone!"

"Gone!? But how-"

"Don't stand there trying to think because it won't happen. We need to find that kid," Shadow, from his view point scanned the area for any signs of the toddler. He wondered how any kid could move so fast!

"Okay, I will search the island on foot while you search from above," Knuckles said as he raced off the stand and started heading towards the jungles. He called back, "It's not like he has wings. We should be avail to find him."

Shadow grunted before he flew down, grabbed the rather large diaper bag and flew off to search for the missing kit.

* * *

Little Tails had never been in a jungle before so was in awe at the pretty plants and tall trees around him. Everything looked strange and wonderful to the small two year old child. His blue eyes were wide and bright with wonder. He noticed a fluffy pink flower growing in a shaft of sun light up ahead on a tiny little mound. It looked quiet pretty to the toddler.

"Oooooo...yummy!" Tails walked over, snatched the bulb from the stem and stuck it in his mouth. He almost instantly spat it out as the bitterness sunk into his taste buds. "Yucky!"

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his right foot. Looking down he saw a vine wrap itself around his ankle. With a quick jerk the vine pulled him off the ground and into the air, suspending him upside down. Tails laughed loudly as the whole world flipped before his eyes. Had he been a little older he would have been terrified and even more so when a gynormes snap dragon reared its head up from the ground, it's large mouth opening and closing with giant chomps. It's eyes were a bright sick yellow that glowed brightly whenever it roared. More vines shot out the ground and wrapped around the baby's middle as he laughed,

"Pretty flower!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND COMPANY. SEGA DOES...lucky dogs!**

* * *

Knuckles pushed aside the large leaf plant and continued to search for the fox. Already the tiny infant seemed to be causing more trouble than a sack full of Master Emerald stealers. He had tried to follow the toddler's trail, but in certain places the tracks would disappear and he would have to guess blindly where to go next. Now, he was somewhere in the middle of the jungle.

"This is the first and last time I do a favour for Sonic," He grumbled as he plowed his way on. "That kid...is more trouble than a bucket full of frogs!"

He stopped in his tracks as he picked up the sound of baby laughter. He growled before he sped up and started smashing his way through bushes and small trees. The baby's laughter grew louder...but also something else...

"What is..." Not bothering to finish his own question he just ran faster, useing his giant fists to smash down anything stupid enough to be in his way.

He reached the clearing to see tiny Tails suspended upside down, just inches away from the monstrous mouth of the giant snap dragon. The monster hadn't noticed Knuckles yet, being occupied with the tasty toddler. Tails smiled and reached out to touch the sharp needle like teeth as it opened its mouth wider to devour him.

Knuckles didn't think, he acted!

With a loud cry the echidna charged at the plant, leapt up and slammed his heavy fists into the monster's side.

In pain and shock the snap dragon screamed as the force of the punch rooted him out the ground and sent him on his side, its long roots all exposed, leaving a giant hole in the ground. Little Tails clapped his hands as the vines lost their grip and dropped the kit.

Knuckles dived and caught the falling toddler, landing on his stomach painfully. The kit laughed, "More, more!"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes angrily at the kit, "No...not more. When did getting eaten by a giant weed look like a good idea?"

The tiny fox hiccuped in reply.

Knuckles was about to go on when he heard a loud groan. Looking ahead he saw the giant snap dragon stir and shift. Without warning it screeched loudly before using its roots and vines to right itself up, using its long thick roots for spider like legs. It turned around and saw the two mobians through its yellow vision. It roared loudly.

"Great!" Knuckles said as leapt off the ground. He held the fox to him, who was giggling in delight. The toddler thought his new friend wanted to play. Knuckles leapt out the way just in time to avoid a thick vine trying to loop the two up.

"Hold on, kid!" Knuckles shouted as he held the kid with one arm and used his free fist to smash through two vines that were charging at them full speed. The dead vines crumpled to the ground. Knuckles didn't have much time to react when three vines shot out and looped themselves around his legs. He stumbled and fell to the ground with the other vines closing in to also grab him. The snap dragon roared its victory.

* * *

Shadow was flying near the middle of the jungle when he heard the loud roar of the snap dragon. Curious, the black hedgehog flew towards the noise, still holding the large diaper bag. He was surprised to fly over the clearing to see the giant snap dragon. It roared again as it bought Knuckles up to its face. Little Tails whimpered fearfully beside Knuckles, finally feeling the fear.

"Knuckles!" Shadow called out. "What is that thing!?"

"A weed with a grudge, perhaps. I don't know!" Knuckles shouted as the snap dragon opened its mouth wide. Knuckles could feel himself sweating, Quick, get Tails out of here."

Shadow tried to fly lower, but the monster had noticed him and now was focusing his attack on the red and black hedgehog. Shadow dived just in time to avoid an attack and flew out the way of another. Two vines came in on him from both sides. He flew upwards in time to escape. The vines smashed into each other and blew up.

The snap dragon roared.

Seeing it distracted he dug out his gun and aimed.

"Look out!"

The echidna's warning came to late and a vine shot out and smashed the hand pistol from his hand. Shadow fumed as he watched his best weapon shatter like Legos on the ground.

"THAT WAS MY BEST GUN!" He shouted as he grabbed one of the vines, snapped it off and twirled it around his head. With a fury filled cry he threw the vine at the snap dragon's head.

The monster shook its head, feeling slightly dazed from the impact. Seeing it that way Knuckles pried the vines holding him, slightly loosening it.

"Get him!" He shouted to the black hedgehog.

Tails smiled as the hedgehog lifted him out the vines. He laughed as he started pulling on Shadow's ears. Shadow grunted, "Um...that's a part of me, you know."

The toddler laughed.

The snap dragon regained its senses and roared again before it took Knuckles and shoved him in his mouth.

"Yikes!" Shadow yelped. "It ate the knucklehead! I'm bot sure if that's such a great idea."

"SHADOW!" Knuckles screamed from inside the mouth. The black hedgehog could see the echidna trying to punch his way out, but the snap Dragon's protective skin was too strong. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Shadow quickly placed the laughing toddler on the ground, reached into the diaper bag he had been carrying around and pulled out a rather large tin of baby powder. He sniffed at it. In doing so he sneezed.

"Bless you!" The fox giggled.

Shadow got an idea. He leapt into the air and charged towards the plant with the baby powder in his hand. Vines tried to cut him off, but he dodged and flew out their reach. The monster started to chew.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Shadow shouted as he pried off the lid of the baby powder. He threw some at the beast, "GET A WHIFF OF MY BABY POWDER POWER!"

The beast froze for a moment as it sniffed and shook its now white powdery head. It began to sneeze loudly.

"Achoooooo!" The giant monster spat out the echidna like a cannon ball. Knuckles smashed into Shadow, sending them both to the ground.

"That worked," Shadow groaned from underneath Knuckles.

"The kid!" Knuckles cried out as a vine shot out, grabbed the toddler and stuck him laughing in the snap dragon's mouth.

Both Knuckles and Shadow screamed.

"And I'm all out of baby powder power!" Shadow exclaimed as he held up the empty tin powder container. "It's going to eat him!"

Vines shot out and wrapped themselves around the two, trapping them instantly in a bundle of green.

"It's also going to eat US!" Knuckles exclaimed.

* * *

 **Till the next chapter! Please review!**

 **I might end up having to rate this T for violence. What do you guys think? Let me know in the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL AND RESPECTED OWNERS. I ONLY WRITE FANFICS FOR FUN.**

 **Sorry that it has been a long while since I updated this story. A lot of personal issues got in the way that shouldn't, hopefully, get in the way again.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The vines were tightening, squeezing the air out from the black hedgehog and red echidna's lungs. Knuckles struggled to brake free, but it only tightened in response when he tried. Glancing over at Shadow, he saw the other was having the same trouble, his red eyes darting left and right for some weapon nearby, something to use against the snap dragon's massive strength.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of bullets.

Bullets from a machine gun.

"ATTACK...DESTRUCTION...CHAOS!" A robotic voice commanded from nearby somewhere.

Knuckles watched the large snap dragon head as the bullets wildly missed it's target, only successfully hitting maybe five times, most of which bounced off it's tough skin. The plant didn't care. It screamed loudly, glowing gold eyes flashing to a deep crimson.

Knuckles felt the vine loosening around him. He slipped to the ground and was aware of Shadow breaking free as well. The black hedgehog turned to the newcomer, who still was firing at the monster.

"Omega! What are you doing here?" The hedgehog demanded, sounded more agitated than delighted. He ducked suddenly to avoid the barrage of gunfire. He gritted his teeth, "Watch it, you hunk of scrap!"

E-123 Omega barely acknowledged the hedgehog except with a curt, "HELLO, SHADOW." Before he resumed.

The plant was shrinking back from the attack, his vines up and around it's face to shield it's self. The attack was badly damaging it's vines making it cry out. Knuckles whirled around, his breath catching in his throat as he shouted,

"Stop it, you dumb idiot! There's a baby in there!"

Omega quickly paused, his shoulder guns ceasing fire, "A BABY?" He sounded slightly puzzled.

Shadow growled, "Yes, Omega, a baby!"

"YOUR BABY, SHADOW?"

"No, not my baby!" For some reason Shadow felt his face grow warm. This made him mad, "It's Sonic's brat."

Omega took a moment to think before asking, "IS IT A CUTE BABY?"

"No, it isn't cute! It's crazy, just like Sonic!"

Omega slowly clapped his hands making a loud clanking metal sound, "I LIKE CUTE BABIES, SHADOW. CAN I SEE IT? I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT."

Shadow shrugged, "You can't, the plant ate 'em."

At that moment the plant sprung back to life, letting out a loud hissing roar before shooting it's vines out towards them, cutting escape off from nearly every direction. Knuckles barely jumped back and out of the way of one as it burrowed itself into the ground. Leaping up, he dodged another while slamming his fist down to smash one into the floor.

"Shadow!" The echidna called, "We have to get the baby out of there before it's digested!"

"Right, but how?" The black hedgehog had ripped off one of Omega's shoulder guns and was now using it on five of the vines bent on looping themselves around his torso.

"I CAN HELP!" Omega said as he launched himself into the air with his boosters, avoiding a couple vines. He launched himself at the plant, firing at will, "I'LL KEEP IT DISTRACTED!"

As Knuckles dodged and punched, his brain pounded for an idea, some plan. For a few moments he had nothing till finally, he did.

"Hay, Shadow!" He called over to the hedgehog.

Shadow was using his rocket boosters to fly in the air, a vine wrapped around his ankle, slowly inching its way up his leg. The black hedgehog was shooting at it, barely avoiding his foot. The vine finally dropped away and he was free.

"What?" He called down to Knuckles.

"Do you know how to kill a weed?"

Clenching his fists, the hedgehog charged through what felt like a forest of the attacking vines, punching and shooting to get through as he called down to the other, "This isn't the time for a gardening tip!"

The echidna told him anyway, "Amy says...you go for the roots!" When the hedgehog took a second to look at him he outlined his plan quickly, "We need to go for it's roots! Keep it distracted along with the...your friend...I'm going for the weak point!"

"How do you expect to get to them?"

Knuckles smirked, not replying as he charged at the next vines which darted like snakes towards him. He jumped, launching himself off one and into the air before diving down, raising a fist.

Shadow watched wide eyed as the echidna broke through the ground with his fist, within a split second vanishing into the soil. He was going to dig to them!? His eyes narrowed when he saw a group of vines charging towards the hole Knuckles made. He aimed his gun,

"I don't think so!" He fired and made his way over to the hole, guarding it.

Knuckles couldn't really see, but he could hear the vibrations the plant was making, and was heading towards it. He also could hear the gunfire of both Shadow and the robot from above. He could only hope they were doing well without him.

He dug faster, suddenly scared. His heart began to race wildly in his chest. It had been too long! Who knows what state they'll find the kid now! He could already have been digested and was nurturing the beast outside!

Knuckles gave a loud shout as his large fists plowed through something solid. Something wet covered his face, but he ignored it, slamming his fists through more of them.

He had found the roots!

Shadow noticed the change almost instantly. The vines' attacks were becoming weaker, less frequent. The large head was rocking back and fourth as if it couldn't stay where it was any longer. Omega took the chance to charge at it, smashing it's self against the monster's side. With a loud scream the snap dragon fell over onto it's side, large snapped roots hanging off it's belly. It didn't move.

Omega landed on top of the dead plant's head, raising his arms into the air, "VICTORY IS SWEET AND THE SALAD MADE FROM THE BEAST'S CARCASS WILL BE NURTURING TO MY SOUL AND BODY!"

Shadow's face was grim and cold as he marched over to the plant's mouth, forcing it open. A waft of stank came up to greet him, but his face remained unchanged. He hopped inside and marched down it's dark throat. Omega stood there...unsure what to do next.

Knuckles' head shot out from the ground. The echidna was breathing heavily as he asked,

"Where's Shadow and the kid?"

Omega pointed at the mouth.

Just at that moment the mouth opened again. Knuckles ducked his head into the hole, thinking for a moment that the beast was somehow still alive.

Then he heard a baby's gurgle.

Poking his head back out, he watched as a green slime covered hedgehog walked out the mouth, carrying in his arms a much dirtier, but cheerful two tailed fox.

"Is he alright?" Knuckles flew out the hole, running over, already thinking about how he was going to break bad news to Sonic when he came to pick him up.

Shadow snorted, his black and red quills hidden under the green, "He's fine...probably as Sonic would say he 'had a blast'"

The fox kit giggled cutely. Knuckles was close enough to see for himself. He was relieved to see he was fine, just covered with the contents of the snap dragon's stomach. Dead beetles, flies, dragon flies...other things that he couldn't identify as well as the slime like substance that covered Shadow. He nearly retched from the stench that came from both of them.

Shadow held him out, "Here, take him! He smells!"

"Well, so do you!" Knuckles pointed out, backing up. "I don't want him!"

"IS THAT THE CUTE BABY?" Omega flew down and landed between them, walking over to the infant. Shadow drew the fox away, asking coldly,

"What are you even doing here, Omega? Don't you have a mission from G.U.N?"

Knuckles was quite sure the robot's red artificial eyes looked slightly sly as the robot said, "YES...BUT...DON'T YOU," He pointed a long finger at the black hedgehog's chest, "HAVE A MISSION...FROM ROUGE?"

The hedgehog's blush could be seen beating red beneath the slime. Little Tails laughed as he patted Shadow's cheek, making a loud smacking sound cause of the slime. Squinting one eye to avoid the kit's hand he hissed, "I don't know what your talking about!"

"OH...HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ROUGE A LONG MASSAGE, GIVE A LONG SPEECH ABOUT HER BEAUTY...ALSO WHILE WEARING A PINK DRESS."

"I AM NOT WEARING PINK!" Shadow shouted loudly.

"DON'T BE BASHFUL...LOTS OF TOUGH GUYS WHERE PINK."

"I am not lots of other tough guys!" Shadow was nearly screaming now, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life-form, and I will not be disgraced!"

Knuckles scratched the side of his head as he pointed out, "Your already covered in a snap dragon's stomach fluids..."

"Shut it!" The hedgehog snapped.

Suddenly, the small kit in his arms began loudly crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shadow started to awkwardly, stiffly rock him as the fox sobbed and screamed, "Sonic, Sonic!"

"Why would you listen to her anyway?" The echidna asked, using his large fists to cover where he guessed his ears would be located.

Shadow sighed, "I made a bet with Rouge...don't ask what about...anyway...she won."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yes. I was hoping she would forget."

Knuckles snorted, "Fat chance!"

Omega stepped in, "SO...CAN I SEE THE CUTE BABY NOW?" When Shadow gave him a look the robot added, "I WON'T TELL ROUGE THAT YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING HER."

"Fine," The hedgehog held the kid out, who was still crying out for his older brother. He stopped suddenly as his large blue eyes fell on the robot.

Omega stared in silence...straight into those adorable cute blue eyes.

Sparks flew from Omega before he fell backwards and landed with a solid thump on top of Knuckles.

The echidna gritted his teeth as he shoved the heavy machine off him. "You couldn't have fallen," Knuckles hissed through his teeth, "on Shadow perhaps?"

Shadow looked down at the robot, who's eyes were swirls.

"What's wrong with you, Omega?" The hedgehog asked, more confused than worried.

Knuckles joined his side as the robot spluttered,

"CANNOT COMPUTE….CANNOT COMPUTE...CANNOT COMPUTE….OVERLOAD...OVERLOAD..."

"Is he alright?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow snorted, "Don't know, don't care. It's not my problem. He shouldn't be here spying on me anyway."

Tails picked off a half squashed gnat on his forehead and threw it at Knuckles. It made a squelch as it hit his nose.

Shadow barely held back the laugh as he said, "I think...he needs a bath..."

Knuckles flicked off the dead bug before asking dumbly, "A..A bath?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yes, knuckrat. A bath. We can't hand the kid over looking like this. I'm not loosing that chaos emerald." He thought for a moment, "Do you have a bathtub?"

Knuckles didn't reply.

"Or a sink?" When he didn't reply to that he asked, getting agitated, "How about a house?"

"I've got a pond."

"That'll work."

Knuckles pointed back to the robot, "What about him?"

"Leave him. I'll grab him later when I leave."

They headed off with Tails gurgling and laughing, previous sadness forgotten with the new idea of a bath in mind. He loved baths! Knuckles took a moment to grab up the kit's diaper bag which they had casted to the side during the fight before they went off, in the direction of the pond.

Once they found the pond a little ways away, Knuckles dug into the diaper bag to find anything they could use to clean him off while Shadow removed the kit's onezie and diaper before plopping him into the shallow end of the pond where he could sit.

The little fox giggled, his twin tails curling around his body as he looked up at Shadow, who in return to the cute gaze scooped water into his hands and dumped it onto his head. As Tails laughed and giggled, the hedgehog muttered,

"Don't look at me...cute eyes..."

The fox suddenly looked up at him, "Cute eyes?" He questioned, "Who?"

"You," Shadow growled, scooping more water and wetting him, washing off a couple of the dead insects from his head.

"Me?" Tails pointed to himself.

"Yes, you!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

Shadow growled, "Just cause your cute doesn't mean I can't-"

Tails laughed and when he did his tails slapped the water, drenching the black hedgehog in it. Shadow's eyes were slits, barely disguising his annoyance. Tails splashed him again. Seeking to exact rage on something, he looked over his shoulder at the echidna, "Hay, have you found anything to clean him with yet?"

Knuckles had found a lot of things so far. Toys, first aid kit, bags of crackers, extra diapers…

He pulled out a small travel size bottle of shampoo. It was small in his large fist as he carefully removed the tab and took a deep sniff. A dreamy look passed over his face,

"Ahhhh…the scent of fake honey suckles..."He sighed. This would work!

"Hay, dumbo! Did you find anything?" Shadow called over, trying to keep his eyes on the fox lest it dissapear again. "I want him clean before he does a rabbit vanishing act part 3!"

"Sheesh!" Knuckles sighed as he turned. "Here!" He threw the small bottle Shadow's way.

Shadow caught it, but the echidna had forgotten to twist back on the cap, so half of the small travel bottle shot out when the hedgehog squeezed it and ended up in his red right eye.

Pain and rage filled Shadow as he shot onto his feet, screaming, clutching his soap covered eye. Knuckles watched as the other danced around, screaming and shouting,

"KNUCKLES, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Tails laughed and repeated, "Kill you!"

Knuckles quickly became defensive and mad as well, "Well, that teaches you to call me dumbo! What do I look like?! Also, don't say those things in front of the child! Your setting a bad example!"

Suddenly, Shadow whipped back out the gun he had taken from Omega. He shouted as he begun chasing Knuckles around the pond, "Then let me fix it with a good example on how to rid of pests!"

Tails watched silently as Shadow chased the echidna around, his right eye bloodshot from the chemicals. Then when he had seen enough he climbed back onto land and grabbed hold of the shampoo bottle Shadow had dropped.

"Soapy, soapy!" The little one sang, happy to see that at least a quarter of it hadn't spilled out. He put a large glop of it in his hands and began to scrub his head, "Soapy, soapy, clean, suds, and clean!" He giggled from his lyrics, his ears covered in lather.

Metal hands lifted him off the ground as a voice said, "ADORABLE...ADORABLE."

Omega walked him back over to the pond and plopped him down into the shallow end, careful to not touch the water himself. He gave the fox gentle, but firm pats on his soapy head, "THERE, THERE..."

Delighted, Tails laughed sweetly and patted his own head, "There, there..." He looked up into the robot's face for confirmation.

Omega red eyes...looked into the fox's bright blue ones….

"Did you enjoy your nap, Omega?" Shadow asked as he walked over, alone, holding the two pieces that had once been his new gun. Knuckles was somewhere in the water, hiding from the hedgehog's rage which had grown when he had broken the gun. "What's been up with you-"

Without warning the robot fell backwards...this time onto Shadow…

The black hedgehog's swearing was muffled from beneath.

"CANNOT COMPUTE….CANNOT COMPUTE….OVERLOAD...OVERLOAD!" The robot groaned.

Shadow lifted the robot off him and managed to slip free. Giving Omega a kick, he turned back to the kit, who still had full control of the shampoo bottle and was lathering himself from head to toe, almost hidden beneath foamy white.

Shadow was still in a bad temper as he stepped into the water.

"Give me that!" He growled, ripping it from the kit's grasp. As he ripped it, the suds covering the bottle made it slippery. It slipped with a high pitched squeak and soared out his hand. He didn't bother turning to find it. He slapped his face in frustration….more soap got into his eyes from his now soapy gloves. As he fought of the pain he hissed,

"Sonic better get here...before-

Knuckles, unable to hold his breath any longer shot his head out the water. He was close to the other side of the pond where he figured Shadow wouldn't get to him. His eyes wandered over to Omega.

"When did he get here-" He started to ask when the bottle landed with a splash in front of him. Quickly, he grabbed it as it begun to sunk. Lifting it up out the water, he accidentally squeezed it.

Mostly water, but some soap shot into both his eyes. He gave out a loud cry of pain!

"Ahggg! It burns!"

Shadow whirled on him, shouting, "Oh, be quiet! It isn't that bad!"

Knuckles ignored him and began splashing water into now his own bloodshot eyes. The tiny fox cub just went on cleaning himself, swimming in a little circle behind Shadow.

It took at least another twenty minutes for them to get themselves together, rinse the infant off, get out the water (which Tails greatly did not want), find something to dry them all off with, and find clothes and a diaper for the kit. Knuckles managed to find a onezie, much like the one the baby wore before, but this time it was dotted with little white clouds.

As Tails rocked back and fourth on his tails, Knuckles flopped on the ground and stared up at the sky which greatly resembled Tails' new clothes. Exhaustion seemed to weigh him into the ground, not allowing him to get back up.

"How long?" He asked after a moment of much needed silence, his voice dripping with exhaustion, "Till Sonic gets back? I thought he said it would only take a couple hours."

"It's probably only been less," Shadow shrugged, keeping his still bloodshot eyes on the infant, not trusting it.

"It feels like it's been days...weeks...how does he do it?"

The black hedgehog shrugged again, not replying.

"Maybe he ties him up...puts him one of those cage things..."

"I think their called cribs..." Shadow corrected him as he sat down. "I've seen them before."

Tails, suddenly turned to Shadow, his eyes wide. The hedgehog glared at him, "What?"

Without answering, the kit crawled over, completely un fazed by the other's cold glare. Shadow struggled to get up onto his feet, but he wasn't quick enough. Tails crawled onto his lap and hugged him around his waist,his twin tails wrapping around him too as if they also needed an embrace. The kit snuggled his face in the other's chest fur as he giggled,

"Shatow...Shatow...hehe!"

Shadow didn't get time to figure out what to do or think when a sudden loud gurgly wet noise made his heart stop. Knuckles shot up onto his butt at the sound, a frightened look in his eyes. The thing they both had been secretly dreading had finally happened!

"Ewwww!" Knuckles gagged, already on his feet, "Is it?"

Shadow's nuzzle turned a shade paler. For the first time ever… he was feeling true fear. As Tails looked up at him with his sweet face Shadow raised his arms up, his voice trembling as he whispered the truth,

"He…made a poop..."

Knuckles held up his large fists, helplessly, "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Shadow tried to loosen himself free by gently pulling on the fox, who in return giggled and held tighter. A waft of putrid came up to greet the older hedgehog. "Oh...oh...that's bad...it smells!" He groaned as Tails laughed,

"I pooped!" The kit smiled as if it was the greatest thing in the world, "Oops!" He suddenly curled his tails, looking only slightly guilty, but more adorable than anything.

Knuckles snapped his fingers, "We have to change him, fast! I know there's some diaper stuff in the bag- Wait here while I get something!" He ran off into the surrounding jungle.

Shadow called after him, "Hurry!"

Tails called as well, "Hurry!" Then he burst out laughing.

"SHADOW, THERE YOU ARE."

Shadow looked up into Omega's face. The large robot must have woken up.

"Get lost, Omega." He snapped at him.

Omega turned to look at the infant, who looked back up at him. Shadow figured it out too late.

"Wait, Omega, don't look into the cute-"

Crash!

"CANNOT COMPUTE….CANNOT….COMPUTE…."

Shadow growled, his back straining from the weight added onto his head. He struggled to keep the tall, heavy robot from crushing the tiny kit.

"A robot...who can't handle...too much cuteness..." The hedgehog sighed from beneath. He rolled his his eyes, "What fanfic did I get myself into?"

"I'm back!"

Shadow looked up and his eyes widened at the echidna, "What is that?"

"This?" The echidna boasted proudly, "Is my secret weapon!"


End file.
